1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to portable fire-fighting devices for fighting fires in remote locations.
2. Prior Art:
In the fight against wild fires, firefighters are supplied with portable water tanks transported by truck or helicopter. The tanks are usually filled by helicopter at the fire site. The equipment for pumping water from the tanks, such as engine-driven pumps, hoses, etc., are usually ordered as necessary and transported separately from the tanks. Due to logistical difficulties in the transmission and filling of such orders, the tanks and associated equipment often arrive at widely different times, so that the fire fighting effort is significantly delayed. Even when the all the pieces are gathered, they are time consuming to assemble and connect together. Further, the water tanks are limited to a maximum width of 8 feet for being towed on standard roads. The width limit thus limits the maximum water capacity.